Two Worlds Combined
by Angel's Storm
Summary: Taking Place 6 Months after the events of Twilight Princess, Link discovers a way to be reunited with his love, Midna, once again. But impending doom is on the horizon. The Two worlds are merging, and Hyrule will never be the same.
1. Prolouge

Hey Everyone! This is my First Fanfic EVER. Taking Place after the events of Twilight Princess, it involves both Action and Romance between Link and Midna, My favorite Ship. So sit back and Enjoy!

* * *

Midnight fell over Hyrule. A cloud of mist enveloped the kingdom. Colorful lights shone in the sky, giving the appearance they were dancing. One of these lights, a green one, flew towards Arbiter's grounds. It was soon followed by a red and blue light. Once they arrived the blue light spoke to the green one, "Are we sure that this is wise?"

"I do not know Nayru," replied the green light "But it has to be done."

"But the two sides are meant to be separate!" Said the Red one in Anger, "This has been decreed since the formation of-"

"Yes I know Din," Interrupted the green light "But we knew that this was day was inevitable."

"What makes you so sure about that Farore?" said Nayru.

"We all know that the separation of the two worlds is not just between the two worlds. Each person has a good, light side and a bad, dark side. Some people may show one side more than the other, but no matter what, they are still present."

"Yes, yes, we all know this, get to the point Farore!" said Din.

"Fine," scoffed Farore "What I have been finding is that, as of late the worlds have been mixing, as if the wall between them has been crumbling, and we have no control over it."

"What do you propose?" said Nayru.

"I believe that the hero of Twilight's journey is not over and that his fate is still intertwined with hers, more than we previously thought."

"Even if we could get him to agree with doing it, how would he even be able to get to the 'other world'? She destroyed the mirror." said Din.

"Yes she did, but we both know of the 'other way' Into the Twilight realm."

"You don't mean…" said Nayru.

"Yes, I do." replied Farore.

"But, he would be destroyed by even attempting to use it!" Said Din with horror.

"No he wouldn't he is still a descendent of the hero of time, who himself wielded such power." replied Nayru, "He still has the blood of a hero in him. Besides, they are the only two that can bridge the gap between the two worlds without both being destroyed in the process."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Said Din, "but it's the only one we have."

Farore nodded in agreement. "Our plan begins at sunrise," said Nayru in a hushed tone, "Be ready." With that the 3 goddess's departed and headed for Ordon.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

Link was standing on the edge of a black cliff, overlooking Hyrule. It was dark and cloudy. "Where am I…" he said groggily. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream rang through Link's ears. As he watched, a huge landmass broke through the center of Hyrule destroying both the kingdom and the landmass. Link heard a deep, evil sounding laugh that chilled him to the bone. The cliff disintegrated and Link fell down to the wreckage below…

Link awoke in a cold sweat. He realized he was not falling and lay back down. He had been having similar dreams for quite some time now, ever since the monsters began to reappear. He knew somehow that the strange dreams had some significance, but he didn't know what. Link looked outside. The sun had begun to rise and it was raining. "Great", he said to himself, "Another day of killing bokoblin through the rain, how fun".

Since he was already up he decided to make some good use of the time and get ready for the coming day. As he got dressed, he thought about the day **She** Left. It had been 6 months since he had seen her last but it felt much longer. All Link could think about was the last few words she had said to him. "Link I…"

She had never finished that sentence, and if what she had told him was true, than he would never hear her say it. He would never be able to see her again. He would never get to tell her-

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Someone was knocking at his door. He grumbled to himself "Who would come here in this early in the morning?" As a precaution he picked up his sword and strapped it to his back.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Hang on, I'm coming!" yelled Link. When he opened the door no one was there. He looked out into the dim light, but saw nothing. "Strange. I could have sworn someone was at the door, must've been the wind."

*BANG*

This time, the sound came from below him. He looked down and saw a damp package at his feet. "Or, maybe not…" He said in a hushed tone. Link closed the door and put the package down on his table. It was wrapped in a small golden cloth. Inside the package lay a small green necklace with the symbol of Farore on it. "Well, this is strange," thought Link "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

As if it was waiting for his words, the pennant erupted in green light blinding Link for a moment. When his vision cleared, the necklace had projected an image on the wall. It showed the Sacred Grove. But what were peculiar about the image were the small blue particles that were appearing around the side wall. The particles clung to the wall and spread like a virus wherever they touched. As Link watched, the particles began to form a shape on the grey stone. Link stared in disbelief as the particles formed a portal.

**A Twilight Portal**

For a minute Link just stared at the image as it began to fade. As quick as he could Link grabbed the pennant, picked up his supply bag, and ran to Epiona outside. He grasped the reigns and yelled to the horse, "To Faron Woods!" and said quietly to himself, "To Midna…"


	3. Chapter 2: The Ghost

Chapter 2: The Ghost

Midna loved her garden. There was so much color in it, unlike the rest of her drab black palace. It was filled with vibrant hues of red, blue and green. The colors all seemed to bleed together, creating rainbows of colors everywhere. This garden was her special place. It reminded her of Hyrule.

It was here where she allowed her mind to wander back to the events that had happened. It seemed like only yesterday that Zant turned her into an imp and exiled her from her home. She thought that returning to the twilight realm would make her happy, but it didn't. It was agonizing. She tried to forget about it, but she couldn't forget about it. She had been impacted by that place and by the boy that had helped her.

Even the thought of him brought tears to her face and pain to her chest. She had left so suddenly, with barely even a goodbye. She had _almost_ told him but instead decided to hold it back. I couldn't just say it and just leave, Midna thought to herself, I just couldn't do that to him.

Midna sighed and began the trek back to her room in the palace. Guards bowed as she walked past, but she couldn't care less. In the time she had been in the twilight realm, she had begun the reconstruction of the land and repair the damage Zant had done.

Near the throne room, her attendant Ila'akn stopped her. "Milady, a package has arrived for you."

"I'm not expecting anything, who is it from?"

"The messenger said it was given to him by a woman in a green cloak, but she wouldn't tell him her name."

"Strange, I'll be returning to my room now Ila'akn."

"As you wish milady."

Midna took the package to her room. She had not received many packages since her return, so it filled her with curiosity. She set it down on her desk, next to her handheld mirror. It was a pretty little thing. It was covered in a black and blue pattern that resembled much of the twilight realm. However, it had a circle of gold, surrounding the edges of the mirror. It was given to her by her late mother, Queen Ionna. It had apparently been a family heirloom, passed down through the generations.

She sat down at her desk and opened the package. Inside was a small green pennant. Midna just stared at the pennant. The symbol on it was unmistakable. It was the symbol of the Farore, the goddess of Courage.

It also was the symbol of the hero who had saved her.

**Link**

Midna's mind was going a million miles an hour. What was the amulet? Who sent it to her? Why did she get it? She was almost afraid to touch it. However, her curiosity got the best of her, and she reached out to touch it.

As Soon as she touched it, a burst of green light erupted from the amulet. The sudden burst of light forced Midna to close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw someone she thought she would never see again. It was a ghost. The ghost of Queen Ionna.

"M-Mom?" Midna said with a quivering voice, "Is that really you?" The spirit didn't respond. Midna and her mother stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Before Midna could ask the specter anything else, it flew out of Midna's room and traveled toward the garden. Midna bolted out of the room and followed with haste. "What the heck is happening?" Midna said to herself.


End file.
